Monkey Engineer (BTDS)
The Monkey Engineer, or sometimes just Engineer is a tower that first appeared in BTD5 and reappears in Bloons Tower Defense Siege. As of July 30th, it is absent from BTD6. The tower fires nails from its nail gun that pop bloons. Its upgrades allow it to make sentry turrets, boost other towers, or clear bloon properties. It is classified as a Military tower. Compared to it's BTD5 counterpart, this Engineer costs slightly more to purchase but has better range and slightly better attack speed. Mechanics The monkey engineer, at base, is a really simple tower. They shoots nails over Boomerang Monkey range that pop 1 layer off of up to 2 bloons and they attack 1.7 times every second. Their attacks cannot pop lead or frozen bloons. Path One Tier One: Sentries The monkey engineer can make sentries within its range. These sentries are long ranged and fire nails that pop 1 layer off of up to 2 bloons. They attack at a rate of 1.5 attacks per second. A maximum of 3 sentries can be built, and when one disappears, there is a delay between making another one. Normally, sentries are made every 10 seconds, but it can be sped up b attack speed boosts. Desc: Periodically creates sentries to shoot at bloons. Appearance: The monkey's helmet is now a lime green. Cost: $550 Tier Two: Fast Engineering The engineer makes sentry guns every 6 seconds instead of 10 and can make up to 5 sentries. Desc: Allows the engineer to make more sentries at a faster rate. Appearance: The monkey's helmet is now a cobalt blue. Cost: $400 Tier Three: Sprockets Both the engineer and the turrets get a 25% attack speed boost. Desc: Increases sentry and nail gun fire rate appreciably. Appearance: The monkey's helmet is now black. The nail gun and sentries have several small gears protruding out of them that slowly spin. On the waist of the tower, there is now a brown leather belt with hammer attached to it. Cost: $900 Tier Four: Improved Sentries Sentry turrets fire 10% faster over 20% longer range and can pop 2 extra bloons per nail. Desc: Improves sentries allowing for better bloon poppage. Appearance: The sentries are now red instead of green. The monkey engineer has an orange construction vest and black goggles. Cost: $1,200 Tier Five: Machine Turrets All turrets and the engineer's nail gun fire x2.75 as fast! Desc: All sentries and the engineer fire much faster with brand new technology. Appearance: The turrets now have three guns, with a small turret cannon on each side of the original one. The turrets and the engineer have bandoleers on them. On the engineer's elbows and knees there are black pads. Also, the engineer's nail gun is now dark blue. Cost: $25,000 Tier Six: M.E.G.A. Sentries All sentries Path Two: Tier One: Jumper Cable Every 10 seconds, randomly gives any mechanical tower in radius a 10% range, attack speed, and projectile speed boost. It also gives +1 pierce and the ability to pop any type of bloon. The affect lasts 8.5 seconds. Does not affect living towers. Desc: Gives a boost to random mechanical towers in range. Appearance: The monkey now holds a red and gold jumper cable in the hand not holding onto the nail gun. When the ability activates, it throws the cable at the tower and it connects to the tower, dangling in the air. Some yellow electric sparks come out of the cable, eventually. When the effect ends, the cable retracts. Cost: $550 Tier Three: Genetic Amplification Every 35 seconds, a random monkey tower in the engineer's radius becomes Path Three: Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Military Towers